At present, an electronic apparatus is often equipped with a conventional display, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic electroluminescent display, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc. When the size of the electronic apparatus itself is limited (e.g., the electronic apparatus is a wearable electronic apparatus like a smart watch, smart glasses or an HMD (head-mounted display) device, if equipped with only a conventional display, usually its display area is quite small, only limited information is displayed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a display device that can provide image or video display with larger size and higher resolution without being restricted by size of the wearable electronic apparatus itself, like a smart watch, thereby enhance associated user experience. Further, when the display device that provides image or video display with larger size and higher resolution is applied to a wearable electronic apparatus, it is desired to further reduce the size and weight of the display device, so as to provide more comfortable wearing experience to the user.